chrisbrownfandomcom-20200214-history
International Love
International Love is a song by Pitbull and features Chris Brown. It's the 8th song on the tracklist of his sixth studio album Planet Pit. The song was released as a promotional single at first on May 29, 2011., but later became the fourth and last single of the album. The song peaked at number 13 on the Billboard Hot 100 and also became a hit in Europe. Chris and Pitbull collaborated again on Pitbull's song "Fun". Music Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CdXesX6mYUE Lyrics Pitbull Went from Mr. 305, Dade County, to Mr. Worldwide, all around the world Ay ay, yeah ah Now we're International, so international, international, so international 1: Pitbull You can't catch me, boy, I'm overseas and about a hundred G's per show Don't test me, boy cause I rap with the best for sure 305 'til the death of me, cremate my body and let the ocean have what's left of me But for now forget about that, blow the whistle, baby you're the referee, dalé Chris Brown You put it down like New York City, I never sleep Wild like Los Angeles, my fantasy Hotter than Miami, I feel the heat Oh, Miss International love, oh, Miss International love 2: Pitbull I don’t play football but I've touched down everywhere, everywhere I don’t play baseball but I've hit a home run everywhere, everywhere I've been to countries and cities I can’t pronounce and the places on the globe I didn't know existed In Romania she pulled me to the side and told me Pit you can have me and my sister In Lebanon yeah the women are bomb And in Greece you've guessed it the women are sweet Been all around the world but I ain't gon' lie There's nothing like Miami’s heat Chris Brown You put it down like New York City, I never sleep Wild like Los Angeles, my fantasy Hotter than Miami, I feel the heat Oh, Miss International love, oh, Miss International love 3: Pitbull Down in DR they looking for visas, I ain't talking credit cards if you know what I mean En Cuba, la cosa esta dura, but the women get down if you know what I mean In Columbia the women got everything on, some of the most beautiful women I've ever seen In Brazil they freaky with big ol' boobs and they thongs, blue yellow and green En L.A. tengo la Mexicana En New York tengo la boricua Besitos para todas las mujeres en Venezuela, muah Y en Miami tengo a cualquiera Chris Brown You put it down like New York City, I never sleep Wild like Los Angeles, my fantasy Hotter than Miami, I feel the heat Oh, Miss International love, oh, Miss International love Chris Brown There’s not a place that your love don’t affect me baby So don’t ever change I crossed the globe when I'm with you baby Ay, woah-oh Chris Brown You put it down like New York City, I never sleep Wild like Los Angeles, my fantasy Hotter than Miami, I feel the heat Oh, Miss International love, oh, Miss International love Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Featured Songs